


Take Care of Yourself

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Food, Gift Giving, Keith really appreciates Hunk, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e01 Code of Honor, Shiro is a big brother, cheek kiss, hunk is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Hunk sees Keith off to his Blade mission with a gift.





	Take Care of Yourself

It was just before Keith walked out to his pod that Hunk remembered he had something he'd wanted to give him besides that crushing bear hug.

"Wait!" he called. Keith blinked, stopping in his tracks and turning around.

"What is it?"

"Just...gimme a sec, I'll be right back. And, guys...? You think we could, y'know...I kinda wanna give this to him alone." He hoped the warmth of his cheeks wasn't too obvious to them, even if his stammer and fidgeting were probably already a dead giveaway.

Actually, they'd probably known for weeks by now. Hunk had never been the best liar, just one consequence of proudly wearing his heart on his sleeve. Shiro put a hand on his shoulder and smiled down warmly at him.

"I'm sure whatever you have for him, he'll appreciate," he said. "I'd tell you to be good to him, but I know you will."

"Awwwww!" Hunk blushed even more, glaring playfully at his teammates.

"He's standing right there, guys." Keith turned around briefly, then back again, tensing up and coughing. Hunk sighed and ran to the kitchen, quickly finding the bundle he'd left on the counter. It was neatly wrapped in colorful paper, tied with a ribbon; this wasn't nearly as important as the hard work he'd put into the contents, but every little bit helped when you were giving a gift to your crush.

And secretly hoping they liked you back. Or would start to over time.

The others had gone off by the time Hunk got back to the bridge, finding Keith standing there. Keith immediately turned around, smiling as Hunk held out the package.

"I probably don't have to guess what this is."

"It's nothing fancy, just some things I know you like," Hunk said, pressing it into his hands. "Sandwiches, cookies, some pizza rolls, a few desserts...I tried to make some of it like the fast food you miss so much, but..." Keith held the package close, looking a little embarrassed even as his gaze softened.

"You didn't have to go out of your way for me. Especially after I've..." He trailed off. "I'm still-"

"Hey, you explained things, you don't have to apologize. Not to me." Hunk smiled. "I mean, sure, I wish you'd said something earlier so we could've helped you, but...well, I know it's hard for you to open up about things, so I get it." He shrugged. "So consider the food as a way of saying everything's fine?" Keith gave him an odd look.

"Sure...we could go with that." He turned away, clearing his throat nervously. "I-I really appreciate it, though, I would either way. I mean, there's an awful lot."

"I figured you'd get tired of Blade rations, you know? And...well, I just..."

"Hunk." Keith set the package down next to his bag, moving closer, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know. I mean...I think I get the picture. Cause if that's not why, then what I'm about to do is pretty stupid."

The brush of Keith's lips against his cheek was soft, nervous, quick, but somehow warmer than anything he'd ever felt.

"K-Keith..."

"You're the one I'm really gonna miss while I'm away," he said quietly. Hunk laughed a little, blinking back tears.

"I'll send messages every day if I can. I mean, Pidge taught me some good scrambling techniques," he said. "And if you run out of food, just lemme know where you're stationed so I can send more." He smirked, poking Keith's ribs playfully. "Don't go forgetting to eat and losing a ton of weight just cause you're busy!" Keith laughed, shaking his head.

"I won't. I promise." His eyes shone. "Especially if you keep cooking for me. And...well, if I find any good herbs and spices on other planets or asteroids I can send them to you!"

They shared a long, warm embrace, Keith's cheek pressed against Hunk's shoulder, it felt so perfect he wished they never had to let go. But Keith had a mission, and soon he was reluctantly pulling back and gathering up his things.

The package carefully cradled in his arms.

"Thanks again."

"Take care of yourself," Hunk said. He was so tempted to just kiss Keith right here and now, but he knew time was of the essence, and neither of them would want to let go.

 _When he gets back,_ he said. _We'll both have something to look forward to._

Keith smiled over his shoulder as he left, and Hunk brushed his fingers over his cheek. It still felt warm.

He wondered how long it would take the others to figure out what happened. Probably not long, but he didn't care.


End file.
